To Dream of a Wish
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Set at the end of the anime, but with changes. It's just an idea right now, but it may become more later. Rated T for future possabilities. Summary will change if/when I add more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, so this is just an idea, not even an idea, it's the germ of an idea fermenting in my brain and begging to be written. Actually, it's kind of demanding. I haven't slept in about three days thanks to this little drabble boiling around in my head. Anyway, it's hopefully, eventually going to turn into a crossover, and if it does I'll move it over to the crossover section, but until then it stays where it is so I don't get people saying "I thought this was a crossover." -_-; Anyway, I've only seen the anime, and I'm trying to get the manga, but until then I rely on Wikipedia and various bookstores for my Loki knowledge. Also, I know that in the series Loki's wife was Spica, and she was one of his wives, but her only child was brutaly murdered by Odin to punish Loki, and since I might use that later, I wanted to use Fenrir and Yamino's 'real' mom, real being a relative term… pun intended, I think. ANYWAY, this takes place at the end of the anime. Mayura didn't go home after Hel kidnapped her, she stayed at the mansion until she woke up, and by then they were packing everything up and Loki was gone. Skippy Skippy to her yelling at Yamino and then running into Loki in the park and Voila! Also, I did the park scene from memory since I was writing this at work on my break and my phone doesn't get _any_ service in the back. And as a final note, I changed Mayura's hair color since I am planning to make this a crossover with a live action I made her a strawberry blonde with reddish brown eyes, okay, so please don't flame me when I don't call her hair pink…Well, if you're still here after this ridiculously long note, I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope you will kindly review. Please?

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Mythical Detective Loki, and the song at the end was written by the brilliant Mercedes Lackey for her Valdemar series and it's found on the Shadow Stalker CD Firebird Arts.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Goodbye is Never Forever<strong>

"I'm a god." The tall young man smirked.

The strawberry blonde teen turned to smile sadly up at him. "I don't believe in God." She admitted sadly. "When I was little my mom got really sick, and I prayed to God every day not to take her away from me, but she still died. That's why I don't believe in God." She said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" The self-proclaimed deity yelped, reaching for her retreating back. She paused again. His hand fell as she turned to face him. He stood watching her, one hand held out clutching something like it was an offering, she his goddess, and he the humble supplicant.

"Yes?"

"Let me grant you a wish." He offered almost desperately.

The girl looked to her feet. "Bring Loki-kun back." She whispered keeping her eyes downcast. When he didn't answer she smiled sadly. "I knew god wasn't real."

"Mayura!" He called as she started to turn again. She paused one last time, a quizzical expression on her face. "I can't give you your friend back, but I can give you something to help you."

"Help me?" She blinked frowning in confusion.

"Close your eyes." The young god commanded. With a sigh she obeyed, but her eyes flew open again when he suddenly pulled her into a crushing, desperate embrace.

"K-Kami-sama?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry Mayura." He whispered, his lips tickling the top of her head where they moved against her hair. "I can't stay with you like you want me to, it's too dangerous for you… but I'll always be watching." She felt a gentle tug on her hair as the ruby comb was slipped into her tresses.

Then she fainted.

)()()()()()()()(

Daidoji-san opened the door quickly, sighing in relief at his daughter asleep in the stranger's arms. "Mayura-chan!" He gasped, drawing the stranger into their home and leading him towards the girl's room. The young man followed the priest quietly as he led him in and gestured for him to set her on her bed.

When she was tucked safely under the covers, Daidoji-san led his strange guest back out into the hallway. "How did you find her?" He demanded. "Who are you? I need to thank you properly."

"You asked me to bring her back to you." The strange man said softly. "I only did as you asked."

The old man frowned in thought, his eyes searching the young man in front of him. Finally his eyes widened. "L-Loki-kun? But… How?"

"It's a very long story, Daidoji-san, and even I don't remember all of it."

"But-"

"You knew I was different from the moment you met me." The tall god sighed. "Even if you couldn't understand, you knew."

"Did-does Mayura know?"

"No," Loki denied, "and I'd rather she never have to know."

"Who are you really?" Mayura's father demanded.

The god inhaled as if gathering his courage. "I _am_ Loki; the dark god of thieves, murderers, and highway vagabonds; the immortal trickster of Asgard. I was banished to this world for a crime I don't even remember." He glanced at the sleeping girl in the room beyond the door. "When I came to this world I was so angry. I was determined to return to the world of the gods and get my revenge."

"But you changed." Daidoji said with confused surety.

"She changed me." The god agreed looking at the sleeping beauty. "She's so bright, so cheerful… I didn't want the anger I felt to touch her, so I began to let it go." He was quiet for a second before he sighed again. "It was my own daughter who took her from you." He confessed.

"Your-But-You're eleven!"

Loki smiled sadly. "Do I look eleven?" He asked calmly.

Daidoji took in the young man before him. "Oh, uh, yeah." He conceded after a moment. "But why take Mayura?"

"She was jealous and angry with me." He answered shortly. "I'm sorry to say that even god's have our failings. You are a better father to your daughter than I ever was to mine."

"If she's jealous of Mayura, is my daughter really safe?" The older man asked cautiously.

"Yes. Hel will never touch her again."

"Can you be sure?"

Loki nodded sadly. "Daidoji-san, there's a reason I'm telling you all of this." He paused to make sure the mortal was listening to him. "My children and I are going back to Asgard."

"You have more children?" The old man almost yelped.

The Trickster nodded. "Jormungand and Fenrir. They need to be with their mother now. They are mourning the loss of their sister, and as much as we love Mayura, Hel is-was… dear to us."

"I'm sorry that saving my daughter cost you yours." The old man said wearily. "I know I could never hurt Mayura to save someone else."

"Hel was in the wrong." Loki said quietly. "We all knew it, and she had to be, dealt with before things got out of hand." He paused, watching Mayura. "Daidoji-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything."

"When Mayura wakes up she won't remember anything. As long as she wears the red comb I gave her she won't remember anything that happened while the gods were part of her life. I'd rather she doesn't remember. It would be unwise."

"I think my Mayura is stronger than you think." Daidoji said. "She would miss you, and she would be sad, but she's a strong girl."

"I know." Loki agreed. "And as long as she misses me, I will yearn to return to fill that ache in her. Gods do not belong on Misgard; our home is on Asgard.

"Very well." Daidoji agreed. "I don't understand, but I'll try to keep her from remembering."

"Thank you Daidoji-san." He smiled. "I would stay for her, if I didn't think it would tear the worlds apart."

"Why?"

Loki laughed sadly. "You have an amazing daughter, Daidoji-san." He answered. "She's done the one thing that half of the goddesses of Asgard can only dream of doing."

"What?" The old priest asked, half fearing the answer.

"She stole my heart. No one's ever stolen _anything_ from me, and she stole the one thing I guard the most."

"But, you have three children. How can you say-"

"From an arranged marriage of convenience." Loki answered. "Angrboda married me to form an alliance at the command of… a very powerful god. I care for her, but I never loved her." His eyes darkened with sadness. "You'll forgive me, Daidoji-san. I need to be with my sons. This feud between the gods has cost them dearly, and it has been centuries since they were allowed to be near their mother. It's time they were reunited, even if the reunion is sad." He turned to leave, pausing only when he reached the end of the hallway. "Daidoji-san, I want you to know that even though Mayura doesn't believe in gods, I'll always listen to her prayers and answer them if I can."

The old man bowed as the god simply faded from sight. "Thank you, Kami Loki-Sama, for protecting my Mayura."

Shadow-Lover never seen by day,  
>Only deep in dreams do you appear.<br>Wisdom tells me I should turn away,  
>Love of mist and shadows all unclear.<br>Nothing can I hold of you but thought,  
>Shadow-Lover mist and twilight wrought.<p>

Shadow-Lover comfort me in pain,  
>Love although I never see your face.<br>All who'd have me fear you speak in vain,  
>Never would I shrink from your embrace.<br>Shadow-Lover gentle is your hand,  
>Never could another understand.<p>

Shadow-Lover soothe me when I mourn,  
>Mourn for who all who left me here alone,<br>When my grief is too much to be born,  
>When my burdens crushing great have grown.<br>Shadow-Lover I cannot forget,  
>Help me bear the burdens I have yet.<p>

Shadow-Lover you alone can know  
>How I long to reach a point of peace,<br>How I fade with weariness and woe,  
>How I long for you to bring release.<br>Shadow-Lover court me in my dreams,  
>Bring the peace that suffering redeems.<p>

Shadow-Lover from the shadows made,  
>Lead me into shadows once again.<br>Where you lead I cannot be afraid,  
>For with you I shall come home again.<br>In your arms I shall not fear the night.  
>Shadow-Lover lead me into light.<p>

**AN:** Well, it's a start. And hopefully I'll be able to sleep now that I've started... then again maybe not. I have no idea where this is going, or how fast it will or won't update. I don't think it'll be a one shot though... Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Also, cookies if you can guess who the Shadow-Lover was really supposed to be :P And I mean in the original Valdamar series. I picked the song because parts of it reminded me of how Loki felt and parts made me think of Mayura. The songs at the end will probably change as the overall feel of each chapter changes. They will probably be one of the songs I was listening to as I wrote the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN & Disclaimer: **Okay, so I'm back. This story will not leave me alone… As always. I don't own any of the characters. The song at the end is from the 2003 Battlestar Galactica, called Gaeta's Lament. The bit about the rain seemed oddly perfect for Loki, and when I heard it I loved it. If you don't know it, and you want to hear it, you can find it on YouTube. (You want the version where he sings it through twice, not the one that was actually on the show and he was singing to his foot. -_-;) Bear McReary(did I spell that right?) wrote it, and he is a genius. Well, enjoy folks…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Forgotten Memories<strong>

Mayura smiled as she entered the classroom, moving quickly to her desk. "Mayu-chan!" She glanced up to see the small group of her friends around… She frowned. Whose empty desk was that? It felt like she should know.

"Earth to Mayu-chan!"

"Huh?" She blinked to find Rika staring at her. "What did you say?"

"We were wondering if you knew where Narugami went. He's been gone for a week, and yesterday the teacher said he left. You were gone for about a week too, and since you were both friends with that detective kid, we thought you might know where he went."

Mayura blinked at the brunette's words. She had been gone from school for a week? And Narugami? The name sounded so familiar, but strange at the same time. "Do I know a Narugami?" She asked, her mind shying away from the missing week.

"You're such a space case." Akane chided. "Narugami is your friend. The one with all the part time jobs. What do you mean 'Do you know a Narugami?' You two hang out all the time!"

"I- I can't remember." Mayura frowned, scrunching her face comically to hide her startled fright.

"Silly Mayu-chan!" Rika teased. "Are you trying to create a mystery for your club?"

The strawberry blonde teen's frown lost its comedic effort. Why did Rika's teasing words about her mysteries hurt so much? Mysteries always made her happy and excited, the bubbly feeling in her heart a warm friend. So why did her heart stutter painfully at the word? Where was that silly bubbly feeling?

"I- I think maybe it's time for the Mystery Club to end." She said, fighting to get the words out.

"Whoa, Mayu-chan, are you sick or something?" Akane demanded, feeling her friend for a temperature.

"What? No!" Mayura denied, pulling back. "I still love mysteries!" Even though she could hardly breathe when she said the word. "I just… The club doesn't feel right anymore."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse?" Akane suggested with a worried glance to Rika.

"Is it because the detective place closed?" The brunette asked sympathetically.

"Detective place?" Mayura blinked, trying not to remind her self of a parrot.

"Yeah, with that kid, Loki-kun." The black haired Akane nodded.

Mayura gasped in pain as the air left her lungs. A pair of sad green eyes echoed in her memory before disappearing, the ache in her chest all the more painful for the memory. "I don't feel well." She said softly. "Maybe I will go to the nurse." Quietly, the normally exuberant girl rose, and abandoning her belongings, left the classroom.

)()()(

Daidoji-san arrived at his daughter's school to find her crying in the nurse's office. "What happened?" He asked the concerned woman.

"I don't know, and she can't tell me." The nurse sighed. "I saw Mayura-chan this morning. We missed her last week, and I was glad to see her smiling face again…" She pursed her lips. "Rika Harada stopped by earlier to see her, and she said Mayura was fine until the asked her about a detective friend of hers?" She said turning the statement into a pointed question.

"Loki-kun?"

"I think that's the name Harada-san used." She nodded.

Daidoji nodded sadly. "Is she still wearing the red comb?" He asked suddenly.

The nurse blinked. "I think so." She answered. "Why?"

"Loki-kun gave it to her." He sighed. "I should have informed the school, but I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary. Loki-kun died in a fire last week." He said, crossing his fingers discreetly. "Unfortunately, Mayura saw some of the fire. The doctors say she's repressing all memories of the boy. I thought, since she couldn't remember it, it wouldn't be like this."

The woman frowned. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that for Mayura's sake. She's a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve such painful memories, even if she can't access them." She paused to make sure the old priest was listening. "But even if she can't reach the memories, they are still there." She emphasized. "She still has all of those memories, and all of the emotion. You need to take her to a therapist."

Daidoji sighed. "I wish I could, but I doubt a therapist would be able to help her deal with this."

The woman nodded. "I understand your concern, but as hard as this is to hear, children die every day, and therapists help people deal with it every day."

Daidoji shook his head slowly. "No. I think as long as she has that comb, and she doesn't have anything to remind her, she'll be okay. I didn't want to make her leave her friends, but… Maybe we need a change."

"Daidoji-san, moving Mayura will not make this go away." She insisted. "She's grieving, and it's natural, but taking her away and pretending that this Loki-kun didn't exist isn't going to help her."

"Maybe it won't." The man sighed. "But maybe with a bit of faith she'll get better."

The woman frowned, looking back at the still sobbing girl. "At least let me know where you're going." She demanded.

"I'm not sure yet." The priest sighed. "I want to talk to Mayura first. Loki-kun lived near the shrine, so we may have to move completely. I don't want to leave Noriko, but I want what's best for Mayura."

Before the school nurse could say anything else, Daidoji-san moved past here to his crying child.

"D-Daddy!" She cried, clinging to him. "I-I don't know w-what's wrong with m-me!"

"It's okay." He soothed. "I do, and I'll fix it."

)()()(

"Loki." The old man stood outside of his home, Mayura asleep inside having cried herself out. "I know you said you'd listen to her. I hope you'll listen to me. We can't stay here. She's forgotten, like you promised, but everyone wants her to remember."

"I'm sorry." He turned to see the green eyed god watching him sadly. Verdandi's comb protects her from the memories, not the emotions. Without the memories she shouldn't miss us."

"But everyone keeps trying to remind her."

"I know." Loki sighed. "There is no easy solution. I wish I could wave my hand and help her, but…" He looked up at her bedroom window. "I'm sorry Daidoji-san. I'm costing you your daughter."

"If we leave here, will it help her?"

"It might." Loki admitted. "I know your wife is buried here, and I can imagine how much it will hurt you both to leave."

"My wife is dead, Loki-sama. Mayura is alive and hurting. How can I help her? Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Then leave. You may have to leave Japan all together, since Japan is where she met me. The memories of gods are almost as powerful as the gods themselves."

"Where should we go?"

"Not Europe. We've spent too much time there. Go some place new, some place young."

"I understand, Loki-sama." The old man nodded.

"And please, it's just Loki. Call me again if you need me, but not where she can here you."

"Thank you." Before the words had passed his lips, the deity was gone again.

)()()(

Alone she sleeps  
>In the shirt of man<br>With my three wishes  
>Clutched in her hand<br>The first that she be spared the pain  
>That comes from a dark and laughing rain<br>When she finds love  
>May it always be true<br>This I beg for the second wish  
>I made too<br>But wish no more  
>My life you can take<br>To have her please  
>Just one day wake<br>To have her please  
>Just one day wake<p>

Alone she sleeps  
>In the shirt of man<br>With my three wishes  
>Clutched in her hand<br>The first that she be spared the pain  
>That comes from a dark and laughing rain<br>When she finds love  
>May it always be true<br>This I beg for the second wish  
>I made too<br>But wish no more  
>My life you can take<br>To have her please  
>Just one day wake<br>To have her please  
>Just one day wake<br>To have her please  
>Just one day wake<br>To have her please  
>Just one day wake<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN and Disclaimer:** Yay! I finally had time to sit down and type up the next chapter! I hope you all like it. The song for this chapter is I Am A Rock by Simon and Garfunkel. As usual, I own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue: Alone<p>

Loki sat silently by the quiet pool, the soft whisper of a phantom breeze the only sound in the silence. A small book of poetry lay waiting by the thick roots of the great oak tree that sheltered him. His sad green eyes were riveted to the image of the young woman that filled the small reflecting pool. He had watched her through high school, waiting for her to call out to him, but she never had. The small red comb had remained in her hair, its potent magic never failing.

"Maybe you should have stayed." He turned at the slightly litter voice.

"Angrboda." He acknowledged as the giantess approached.

"You should have stayed." She said again.

"Why? So Odin could find a way to kill the rest of our children?"

"No." The giantess almost growled. "Because all you do here is read to Hel and watch that mortal."

He was silent for some time, his attention divided between the pool and the book. "Perhaps if I had spent more time reading to Hel she would still be here." He said softly.

"Don't be stupid." His second wife snapped. "Do you think reading a few bedtime stories would have saved my daughter?" He blinked at her harsh words. "You're an idiot, Utgard."

The Trickster frowned at her words. "That was cruel of you." He said coldly. "Leave."

"No." The woman refused. "Not until I've had my say."

"Had _your_ say? Damn it, 'Boda, you have no say this time!" He yelled angrily.

"I have as much say as you or the boys!" She yelled back. "It's _my_ daughter that's buried under that tree, you bastard. Or maybe we should call Spica for her opinion? Her son lies just as silent as my Hel."

"Don't bring them into this." He snarled.

"You and Odin dragged us into this!" Angrboda hissed. "Do you think a few bedtime stories would have saved our children from the All Father's poison? Do you think it might save that mortal? Then go, read her a few fairie stories! Or better, read them to your sons!"

He stood several seconds, too furious to speak. Suddenly the image in the reflecting pool laughed, the happy burble filling the painful silence. As quickly as it had come, the anger drained from the pair.

"Loki, I don't blame you for Hel's death, and I know Spica doesn't blame you either. Fenrir, Jormungand, we all know who orchestrated their deaths, and why. I've spoken to the Norns. This has to end. If you and Odin continue on the path you know how it will end." She said plainly.

"I do." Loki admitted. "And I'm sick of watching my children die. Why do you think I haven't left Helheim since we returned?"

The great woman nodded. "We hoped that was the case. You don't usually stay put for so long… But Loki, how much of this is about Odin, and how much of this is about her?"

He frowned. "This isn't about her."

"Yes it is." She insisted. "Did you think it would escape our notice that Helheim is the closest place in Asgard to Misgard?"

"No." He denied.

"Love, you send every moment listening for her prayers… Loki, you don't even give _us_ that kind of attention."

Loki scowled at her words. "Don't be ridiculous. I love you."

"No. You are affectionate. We can't complain, but the only people who get the same level of dedication as that mortal girl are your children."

"Did you come here to chastise me?"

"I came here to make you confess, even if it's just to yourself." Angrboda sighed. "You love that mortal, and if you don't do something soon, Spica and I will."

"You will not." Loki commanded. "You will both leave the matter alone. Mayura Daidoji does not need forgotten gods meddling in her life."

"Which is why you spend every day staring in that pool." She shook her head. "Loki, we want you to be happy. Mourning for Hel and Nari and Vali while pinning for that girl will not make you happy."

Loki glanced back at the pool. "She's safe. Fenrir and Jormungand are free. As long as that's true, I'll stay in Helheim watching form a distance so Odin doesn't have a reason to change that."

The giantess pursed her lips. "So you won't acknowledge her?" She sighed. "Then I suppose Spica and I _will_ have to force your hand."

"He glanced up, his dark green eyes as hard as emeralds. "As your husband, I order you not to interfere with her."

Her own eyes narrowed in anger. "Fine, as a good wife I have no choice. Am I to assume that goes for Spica as well?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She snapped. "But you _will_ leave Helheim if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming." Before he could respond she had left. He sighed glancing back at the tree. "Hel, your mother is entirely not worth fighting with. Half the time I'm not sure who's the Trickster, me or her."

)()()(

A winter's day  
>In a deep and dark December<br>I am alone  
>Gazing from my window<br>To the streets below  
>On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow<p>

I am a rock  
>I am an island<p>

I build walls  
>A fortress deep and mighty<br>That none may penetrate  
>I have no need of friendship<br>Friendship causes pain  
>It's laughter and it's loving I disdain<p>

I am a rock  
>I am an island<p>

Don't talk of love  
>Well I've heard the words before<br>It's sleeping in my memory  
>I won't disturb the slumber<br>Of feelings that have died  
>If I never loved I never would have cried<p>

I am a rock  
>I am an island<p>

I have my books  
>And my poetry to protect me<br>I am shielded in my armor  
>Hiding in my room<br>Safe within my womb  
>I touch no one<br>And no one touches me

I am a rock  
>I am an island<p>

And a rock feels no pain

And an island never cries


	4. Chapter 4

AN & DISCLAIMER: Okay, so its 1am and I'm typing this up on a nook. I'll go back and doc corrections later. In the mean time, enjoy what I've done to some one else's hard work. I don't own Loki, and the song is White Flag by Dido.

The tall Japanese man nodded to the thirty odd seniors that had qualified for the school trip. "Hello everyone, and welcome to th New York Metropolitan Museum of Art and History. My name is Yamino Futokawa, so please call me Yamino." He paused, his eyes searching the group for one familiar face, and smiling when he saw her. "As your teachers have no doubt told you, the museum is currently hosting one of Europe's most extensive collections of ancient religous art. The collection focuses mostly on Greek and Roman art with a smattering of Saxon, Pictish, and Norse collections mixed in. Now, before we start, I have to remind everyone not to touch anything." He smiled brightly. "All right, then, lets go!"

Mayura watched the tall man from dead center of the small crowd, a confused smile on her lips. "You okay, Mayura?"

She sighed as the brunette once again mispronounced her name. For almost three years she'd tried to convince the American that her name was not Maira. "I'm fine Becky." She smiled.

"Oh,okay. You were just staring at that Yamino guy like he was a snake or something."

They both turned to look at the man guiding them through the museum. "He just seems so... familiar... Like I should know him or something."

"Maybe you've run into on the street or something."

"Maybe..." Mayura agreed slowly. "But, I really feel like I know him. He likes shopping, and baking, and being helpful to the people he cares about, but he's... afraid of something..."

"Mayura?"

"I'm sorry." She smiled weakly. "I guess that's silly. And it doesn't matter anyway." She shrugged, tunning into what he was saying about religous influences on ancient Greek and Roman art.

They had passed through the majority of the tour before the feeling returned with a vengence. "The god Thor was the god of thunder, and is the most easily recognizable of the Norse gods simply because he is always depicted with his hammer. Now, who here can guess the name of the hammer?"

"Mjollnir." The strawberry blonde whispered.

"What?" Becky frowned at her as their guide continued to eagerly watch the group for raised hands. Mayura did't answer, her eyes rivited to the ancient mural in front of her.

Finally Yamino sighed in defeat. "Thor's hammer was named Mjullnir, and was made from the remnants of a fallen star." He gestured back toward the image of the god struggling with a great sea serpent. "According to Norse mythology, Thor's greatest foe was the Great World Snake, or 'Misgard Serpent', a snake that lived sat the bottom of the ocean and was so large it could fit the whole world in it's coils. Now, who can tell me the two gods depicted here?" He asked, gesturing to an ancient woven tapestry.

Mayura's feddish brown eyes flitted over the two deities locked in a fierce,6 never-ending battle. But she didn't see the woven threads. Instead her gaze was catured by two boys, no older than ten, fighting on a broken bridge in the midst of an endless sea. With a violent burst, the vision changed, and suddenly the smaller of the two boys stood in the rain, letting the falling skies mask his tears. His solemn green eyes watched her with regret, and another emoition she couldn't name.

"Ms. Daidoji, are you all right?"

She blinked up into the eyes of her art imstructor. "Mrs. Spencer?" She frowned, blinking away her confusion. "What happened?"

"You passed out." The woman informed her. "How do you feel? Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"No." Mayura said. I fell?"

"Yes. Do you think you can sit up, or are you stii dizzy?"

"No. I can get up."

"Mr. Futokawa, can you help me get her to one of the benches?"

"Certainly." The man smiled. Mayura glanced up at him and gasped as her vision swam. His short cropped brown hair and nondescript brown eyes seemed to waver as his features changed riht before her eyes. She glanced a Mrs. Spencer, but the woman seemed oblivious to the man's shifting appearance.

Soon the two had her sitting and the strangely familiar stranger had moved off with the rest of the students and teachers. "Mayura do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" The teen nodded as another dizzy spell hit.

)()()(

Becky slipped quietly into the hotel room trying not to wake her sleeping room mate. "You can turn the light on." Mayura said softly. "I'm not asleep."

The brunette sighed. Carefully she set her things on the bed and then moved to the light switch. With a quiet click tbe room filled with a muted luminesence. "I got some stuff for your dad at the gift shop since you weren't feeling well."

"Thanks." Mayura said, rolling over to see the other girl.

Becky's eyes were filled with cncern. "Are you sure you're okay?" The American girl frowned. "I mean this isn't the first time you've passed out like this."

"What do yu mean?" The strawberry blonde teen demanded. "I almost never pass out!"

"Last year, on that fieldtrip to the aquarium you nearly fell into the crocodile pit when that eagle startled you and you fainted. Last summer when you went to the zoo with my family you passed out by the wolves. Now this? And how did you know about the hammer thing?"

I- I don't know." Mayura stammered. "I don't remember any of that."

Becky frowned. "Who is Loki?"

"What?"

"Who is Loki?" She demanded. "You call his name every time you pass out, and I've heard you crying for him in your sleep."

"I don't know." Mayura cried, suddenly fighting back tears. "I don't remember anyone called that."

Becky nodded. "Well, if I were you, I'd find out who this Loki guy is, and I'd kick his ass."

)()()(

I know you think that

I shouldn't still love you

I'll tell you that

But if I didn't say it

Well I'd still have felt it

Where's the sense in that

I promise I'm not yrying to make your life harder

I'll return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

I won't put my hands up and surender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love

And always will be

I know I left too much

Mess and destruction

To come back again

I cause nothing but trouble

I understand if you

Can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of "It's over"

Then I'm sure that that makes sense

But I will go down with this ship

I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love

And always will be

And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

Our love will stand

Will be there still

I'll let it pass

And hold my tounge

And you will think

That I've moved on

I will go down with this ship

I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love

And always will be

I will go down with this ship

I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love

And always will be

I will go down with this ship

I won't put y hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love

And always

Will

Be


End file.
